Fairy Trap
by Audrey Rhey
Summary: Laxus has Freed set a little trap for the rest of the members of Fairy Tail. The only way to escape? To pleasure each other to completion. Lemons and Limes involved. Read at own risk. ;)
1. Laxus x Freed 1

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail. I know, it's terribly sad.**

 **Anyway, each chapter will be a different pairing with a few repeats here and there. (Put in your requests!)**

 **Each chapter's title will be the "ship" contained in the chapter for easy browsing to pick out your favorites.**

 **If you hate Fraxus, you can stop reading (you'll easily find where) and continue onwards!**

 **Each chapter will contain a delicious lemon or lime for your Fairy Tail smut pleasure. Do enjoy. ;)**

* * *

"Hey Freed." Laxus called behind the rune mage. Freed whipped around to face him. Mirajane and Cana passed by the pair, leaving them alone in the guild hall. He looked down at his watch. It was nearly four in the morning, much later than either of the two usually stayed. "I need your help with somethin'."

"Of course." He said, an easy response to the man he would do nearly anything for.

"I need you to use your runes to set a trap."

"A trap?" Freed asked, furrowing his thin green eyebrows. "What for?"

"We'll get to the specifics when we get there." Laxus assured him, gesturing to the far corner of the guild with a large silver box under one of his arms. "In the wide hall, the one that no one uses. "

"Okay." Freed said slowly, following close behind the dragon slayer. If Laxus wanted his help, it had to be important.

"Right here." He announced as they reached a section of the hall with no doors. A red sofa lined one of the walls, large overstuffed cushions filling it.

"How big do you want it exactly?" Freed asked, his voice quivering slightly.

"How about the width of the hall, in a square? That should be big enough." Laxus replied darkly, taking a seat on the couch across from the green haired mage.

"Probably." He mumbled uncomfortably, writing the runes in the air with the tip of his sword.

"Can you make it so that others can't see what's going on inside? Like tinted windows or something. And make it so that no one else can enter once the trap is set, at least until they preform their task."

"Who exactly are you trying to trap?" Freed asked, turning to the dragon slayer. He was stretched out on the couch in a rather attractive manner. The rune mage turned his head, trying to shake the thought. He needed to get the trap set for Laxus. He could take care of his own needs later at his apartment, not that Laxus would offer to take care of them anyway.

"Not Gramps!" Laxus yelled, a worried look crossing his face. "Or any kids. You can make it trap everyone but Makarov and kids, right?"

"Easy enough." He reasoned, scrawling something else into the air. Makarov would likely have their hides if he found them setting traps in the guild hall, and if nothing else Laxus did seem to have a small soft spot for kids, some kids.

"Also, make sure only two people can get caught in the trap at a time." Laxus decided, watching Freed with a satisfied expression. "Or three if they're all here at the same time."

"What about just one person?"

A dark chuckle escaped the dragon slayer's throat. "That won't work. Make sure it only activates if there's two or three people, no more."

"Of course." He nodded, adding it to the runes. Freed wondered what Laxus could possibly be planning. "You mentioned them having to preform some sort of task to escape. I think I'm ready to write it in."

"Perfect." The blonde haired wizard said, a dangerous look playing across his scarred face. "They have to have sex before they can leave."

"What?" Freed gasped, nearly choking on the word. No wonder Laxus wanted them to do this so late at night.

"Actually, you may need to word that differently. How about, pleasured to completion?" Laxus asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"I-" The rune mage stuttered, trying to get a grip of himself. So that's why he wanted to make sure no kids were caught in the trap. It was likely Laxus's way of getting Mira into bed with him, but he had mentioned up to three people. Who did he want a threesome with? "I think I can manage to make that work."

"Good." He nodded, putting his feet up on the silver box he had carried into the room. "Can you also make it so that this box can't be opened unless the trap is activated?"

"It will take me a minute to write that one." Freed replied, deciding on the wording of his runes. He drew his sword to the silver box, careful to avoid Laxus's feet. If this is what Laxus wanted, Freed would oblige him.

"Make sure that who ever we've trapped knows what they have to do to escape." He suggested, watching Freed intently.

"Right."

"And make it so that no one can talk about the trap once they've left." The dragon slayer demanded, something unfamiliar leaking into his voice. It stirred something deep within the rune mage.

"Why are you setting this trap, anyway?" He asked, feeling rather bold. Anyone who got caught in it was bound to know it was Freed. The least Laxus could do was to let him know why.

"Everyone in this guild it too uptight." He replied smugly.

"I don't know Laxus. I don't think this is quite right." Freed decided, holding his sword up to the ruins. "I'm writing in a hidden clause that says if I a person is truly against it, they may leave. Can you imagine if Juvia was caught in the trap with anyone but Gray?"

"That's probably a good idea." He mumbled softly in response. "That would be the end of the guild."

"Is there anything else I need to add?" Freed asked, returning his sword to it's rightful place hanging off his belt.

"I think that's it." Laxus decided, taking his feet off the box. "Let's test and see how it works."

The pair exited the area, the runes turning invisible as they exited. Freed shot Laxus an anxious glance. "Shall we?"

Laxus nodded and walked into the trap, Freed following close behind him. A dark curtain fell at both ends of the hallway, effectively cutting the pair off from the rest of the guild. A small laugh escaped the dragon slayer's mouth. "I'm glad we picked an area that had a light."

Freed turned to see glowing purple text hovering on the wall, readable to any one in the room.

 **You have been caught in a Fairy's trap.**

 **To escape, you must complete a simple task.**

 **Pleasure each other to completion.**

 **Once you leave this room you will be unable to speak of the trap.**

 **Enjoy your stay.**

"Nice touch, Freed." Laxus stated, taking a step towards him.

"Thank you Laxus." The rune mage replied proudly, drawing his sword. "I'll just write us out of this now."

"Oh no." The lightning dragon slayer replied, drawing Freed into him. "Why do you think I had you set a trap?"

"Oh." Freed whispered softly in reply as Laxus pressed his lips against him, his first kiss. The green haired wizard moaned softly into his mouth, as his arms wrapped around the larger man. Laxus pulled away to look into Freed's eyes.

"I'm not quite sure you needed to make me set a trap for this." Freed decided, unable to break the dragon slayer's gaze. "I could just rewrite the runes anyway."

"But you won't." He chuckled, pecking Freed on the head. "Consider this my way of flirtin'."

"Your way of flirting." The rune mage repeated, running his hands up the blonde wizard's back. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'll just show yah." Laxus replied, pushing Freed against the wall. His hand trailed down the rune mage to the growing bulge in the front of his pants.

"Laxus." He moaned softly, pressing his hips into the dragon slayer's hand.

"You didn't soundproof this room did you?" He asked, pulling back to watch Freed's blushing face.

"No- I didn't think about it." He confessed, wondering if it was too late to add a few things. It could be done later, he decided. They were the last two left in the guild hall after all.

"Good." Laxus replied darkly, unbuttoning the green haired mage's pants.

"Laxus-" Freed began, only to be cut off by the feeling of Laxus's calloused hand wrapping around him. He felt himself gripping at the wall to remain standing at the sensation.

"Like that Freed?" The blond asked in a rough, teasing tone. Receiving a moan in response, the dragon layer chuckled. "You're bigger than I thought you'd be."

"Is that an insult?" Freed asked, regaining his composure as Laxus released him.

"Far from it." He replied, unbuttoning the rune mage's coat. He quickly pulled it off of him, leaving him completely naked. "Couch now."

Freed nodded in response, walking over to the couch obediently. He couldn't believe this was finally actually happening, and he wasn't even the one to instigate it! His heart pounded hard in his chest as he sat on the couch, nervous at what he thought was about to happen.

"Lay on your front." Laxus said, the command coming out as a purr. Freed watched as the dragon slayer stripped down to just his pants, a sight that nearly sent him over the edge. "Please?"

Freed rolled over and pressed his face into the cushion, trying to calm himself down. Only in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined something like this would happen to him. If he had known, he would have taken a shower before heading to the guild. At least Laxus didn't seem to mind too much.

"You're not hard to get worked up." Laxus pointed out, pulling something from the box Freed remembered casting runes over. Knowing the runes intended purpose, he couldn't help but wonder what was in the box.

"It's just you." Freed assured him, holding his breath as he heard something click open.

"Relax Freed." He said softly, rubbing the rune mage's back in soft circles. "I think I knew that though. You've made your interest in me pretty obvious over the years."

"Just a bit nervous." The rune mage admitted, turning his head to look at the dragon slayer.

"Nervous? But you're a bad ass Freed. Hell, you're the self-proclaimed leader of the thunder god tribe."

"And you're the thunder god." Freed laughed slightly, freezing as he felt a rough finger circling his entrance, massaging him there.

"Your thunder god." He corrected, applying an excessive amount of lube to his digit. Freed's heart soared at the words. Did that mean... "Is this your first time?"

He nodded vigorously in response. Of course this was his first time. There wasn't another soul on earth he was interested in. "Who else would there be?"

"You never know, there's a lot of attractive people in magnolia." The dragon slayer shrugged, tossing the bottle of lube to the side. "Have you ever done this to yourself before?"

"No." He confessed, feeling his cheeks grow warmer. "I always wanted the first person to take me to be you, not even my fingers before you."

"I'll be gentle then," Laxus decided, gently pressing in a single finger. His voice dropped seductively. "This time."

"Ahh!" Freed cried out at the sensation, feeling himself being opened up by the thunder god, his thunder god. The size of Laxus's finger alone was impressive.

"Shit that's tight." He swore under his breath, sliding his finger in deeper. "How does that feel? Does it feel okay?"

"It's really intense." Freed swallowed, trying to make himself relax. He panted, "Not quite how I expected it to feel."

"How did you 'xpect it to feel?" He asked, staring down at the green haired mage intently as he pulled the finger about halfway out.

"Not this good." Freed moaned as he felt the dragon slayer's finger enter him again.

"Just relax and enjoy this." Laxus commanded, a smile growing on his face. He worked his finger in and out of the rune mage at a slow pace, eliciting soft moans from the man. A small chuckle escaped his lips.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You're moanin' like a bitch in heat." He replied, quickly squeezing a second finger into his green haired companion.

"Shit." Freed swore under his breath, his fingers digging into the red couch cushions.

Laxus paused, looking down at him. With his free hand he gently rubbed the rune mage's lower back trying to force his body to relax. "Are you okay?" The amount of concern in the dragon slayer's voice calmed him.

"I will be." he decided, slowly letting out a breath. "Just give me a moment."

"Take all the time you need." Laxus replied softly, leaning down. He brushed the mage's long green hair to the side, planting small kisses down the back of his neck. Freed lifted himself up, pressing Laxus's fingers deeper inside of him. Him not moving was near torture, a torture Freed couldn't handle any longer.

"Eager bastard aren't yah?" Laxus asked,gently nipping at the base of his neck.

"Don't call me tha- ahh!" Freed called as he felt the dragon slayer slide in deeper, hitting something inside of him that nearly sent him over the edge.

"There it is." Laxus grinned, pressing into him again. Freed moaned loudly, unable to control himself.

"Do it again." Freed urged, his manhood throbbing against the couch cushions. Laxus obliged, causing him to gasp loudly. He wasn't going to last much longer at this rate. "Laxus-"

"What?" He asked softly, rubbing against the rune mage's prostate.

"Take me." He pleaded desperately, catching the dragon slayer's eyes.

"No." Laxus grinned devilishly, scissoring his fingers inside his green haired partner.

"Please Laxus." Freed whimpered, trying to pull away from his unrelenting fingers.

"Not today." He shook his head, forcibly holding the dragon slayer down onto the couch.

"But-"

"If I fuck you today I am going to destroy your ass, if I can even fit it in." Laxus said, an amused look playing across his face.

"But-"

"No more buts, damn it. Just enjoy this. Next time, I promise you." Laxus assured him.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to blow all over the damn couch." Freed moaned, trying to wiggle out from under the dragon slayer's grasp.

"Fuck." Laxus hissed, pulling the fingers out of the rune mage. "Don't talk like that. Sit up and I'll finish you off."

Freed sat up, watching the blond wizard look him over. Laxus inhaled sharply as he firmly grasped the base of Freed's length.

"Gods, I can smell how close you are already." He gasped before quickly sliding the better part of Freed's length into his mouth. The rune mage gasped, unable to control himself as his fingers tugged at the blond hair in his lap. He'd never felt anything quite so exquisite as the dragon slayer's warm mouth.

"Shit Laxus." He gasped, trying to retain control as Laxus took him into the back of his throat.

"Mmm," Laxus replied, unwilling to stop. He slowly slid up Freed's length, licking circles around the head of his manhood.

"I'm gonna-" He called, thrusting up into the dragon slayer's mouth as he pulled the blonde hair roughly. Laxus eagerly took Freed back into his throat. His rough hands pinned the rune mage to the couch at the hips, forcing him to remain still as he came undone.

"Laxus!" Freed yelled breathlessly as he released into the dragon slayer's throat. He panted heavily as Laxus quickly swallowed it all, nearly milking it out of him as he shot out.

"Mavis, you're amazing." Freed whispered as the blond pulled away to look at him lustfully. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"I didn't." He admitted, standing up. He leaned down and kissed Freed hard, pinning his wrists to the back of the couch. "It's just instinct."

"Well that was amazing." Freed said happily, taking in the scene before him. This had to have been the best day of his life.

"Good." Laxus said lustfully, straddling Freed on the couch. "Now it's my turn."


	2. Natsu x Gray

**A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Uhh, yaoi lemon ahead.**

 **I swear this story won't be made entirely of Yaoi, just a bit.**

 **I can't help it, they're just so cute together, okay?**

* * *

"Take that outside!" Erza's voice bellowed through through the guild hall, instantly stopping the fight. Gray had his rival's feet and legs encased in ice, something the fire dragon slayer quickly remedied. The ice mage caught his rival's eyes as he struggled to catch his breath. The damn flame brain had hit his chest with an attack that winded him.

"Come on, ice princess." He beckoned, leaving a puddle of melted ice in his wake. "Let's do this."

Gray nodded in response, not wanting to admit how much the attack had taken his breath. He followed the pink haired mage into one of the back halls of the guild. It wasn't frequently used, but there was a door at the end that opened to the back of the guild.

"You're awful quiet ice bastard." The dragon slayer jeered, casting a glance back at the raven haired mage.

"I'm just thinking of all the ways I'm going to kick your ass." Gray replied smoothly. His fists balled up at his sides. Natsu had a way of getting under his skin in a hurry.

"Ha," He laughed, mocking Gray. "You wish."

"What the-?" Gray instantly fell into his battle position as thick curtains of darkness fell around them on either side of the hall.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked, a flame forming in his left hand.

"Fuck." Gray mumbled, eyeing the writing on the wall.

 **You have been caught in a Fairy's trap.**

 **To escape, you must complete a simple task.**

 **Pleasure each other to completion.**

 **Once you leave this room you will be unable to speak of the trap.**

 **Enjoy your stay.**

"I'm going to kill Freed." Natsu groaned, scanning over the words. It had to be his work. No one else could pull something like this off, nor would they dare.

"Not if I get to him first." Gray scoffed, examining the dark walls.

"We could just wait until someone shows up that can undo these." Natsu suggested, taking a seat on the red couch against the wall.

"No." Gray sighed, pressing his hand against the curtain. "Freed is the only one who can undo these, and I doubt he would since he put them up. I wonder what the hell possessed him to do this?"

"Fuck if I know." Natsu replied, fuming. The last person on earth he thought he'd be stuck in this situation with was Gray.

"Well, we may as well get this over with." Gray suggested, taking a seat beside the dragon slayer. He withdrew a deep breath, suddenly very aware of the heat radiating from Natsu's body.

"Do you think we actually have to have sex, or can we just jack each other off?"

"I don't know." Gray admitted, cocking an eyebrow at his rival. He had never heard Natsu talk like that before, let alone hearing him talk about him like that.

"You smell different." Natsu said, giving the ice mage a curiously look. He watched as the raven haired wizard's cheeks reddened deeply.

"Shut up." He snapped, looking away.

"You know." Natsu started, edging closer to his rival. "Everyone in the guild has a different scent. Happy smells like, well, fish, but not in a bad way. Gajeel, well, he smells like blood to me, probably all the iron. Lucy smells like vanilla tea, the kind you put milk in, with just a hint of strawberries. It's the shampoo she uses. Erza smells like sugar and honey, with just a hint of a metallic after taste. Juvia's scent is soft and like the ocean, mixed with a bit of lavender." He watched the ice mage's face fade to annoyance as he mentioned the rain woman. "You have a specific scent too. You smell like spearmint, with just a hint of pine trees. I hate to admit I've always liked it, your scent. But now I smell something else to it."

"And what's that?" Gray asked nervously, making eye contact with the dragon slayer.

"Lust." He grinned, refusing to break Gray's stare. Something flashed behind the ice mage's midnight eyes.

"Lust isn't a scent." Gray protested, glancing down.

"There's not a better way to describe it though." Natsu assured him, placing his hand on his rival's icy leg.

"What are you doing?" He asked, unconsciously ripping off his shirt.

"It's the only way out of here Gray." The dragon slayer reminded him, inching his hand higher on the inside of the ice mage's thigh. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Fuck." He groaned as the warm hand passed over the bulge in his pants. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that Natsu would turn him on. Well, maybe his wildest.

"Do you want me to stop?" Natsu asked, pulling his hand away.

"No." He admitted, grabbing Natsu's wrist.

"Good." The dragon slayer grinned devilishly. "But just so you know, I'm not bottoming."

"What? We don't even get to talk about it?"

"No. Now take your pants off." Natsu ordered, looking the ice mage over.

"Fuck you." Gray growled, still obeying Natsu's order. He quickly slipped out of his shorts, noting that he'd lost his shirt somewhere along the way.

"No. I'm going to fuck you." Natsu chuckled, pushing Gray back onto the couch. He pressed his fiery lips against Gray's in a deep kiss.

"Natsu." The raven haired wizard opened his mouth in a moan, allowing Natsu to explore his mouth. He tasted like cinnamon, and a bit like whiskey. Maybe alcohol was behind the dragon slayer's actions. For now, Gray didn't care.

"Open." Natsu ordered, pulling away to stare down at his rival.

"What?" Gray asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

The dragon slayer took advantage of the ice mage's confusion, slipping two of his fingers into his mouth. "Cover them in your spit or this is going to hurt."

"Wait." Gray warned, pulling away from his hand. "There's a silver box at the end of the couch. I could be wrong, but I have a feeling there may be some supplies in there."

Natsu jumped to his feet and opened the box, a small laugh escaping his lips. "You're right ice princess." He said, holding up a foil packet and a bottle of lube.

"Don't call me that." Gray complained, glaring at his rival. "Not while we're doing this."

"Whatever you say, Popsicle dick." Natsu teased, wrapping his hand around the ice mage's length. He gently pumped up and down, watching Gray's expression. "You like that, don't you?"

"It's not bad." He admitted, watching as the pink haired mage lowered his head. Intense wet warmth wrapped around him, eliciting a strangled moan from him as he tried to remain quiet. The last thing he needed was Natsu getting a big head over something like this.

The dragon slayer opened the bottle of lube and squeezed a generous amount onto one of his fingers. He gently spread some over Gray's entrance and slid his finger in in one quick movement.

"Fuck!" Gray yelled, pushing himself upright. Natsu's head shot up to look at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, a worried expression playing across his face.

"That hurt you asshole, you have to go slow." Gray panted, willing himself to relax. Still there was something there that told him he would have enjoyed it if the flame brain hadn't moved so fast.

"Sorry. How was I supposed to know? I'm not as experienced as you." Natsu apologized.

"I'm not experienced in this." Gray said, slowly adjusting the feel of Natsu's finger.

"Oh." Natsu replied, looking down. "I just thought you were bisexual."

"I a- Wait, where did you hear that?" Gray asked, flustered. He had never told anyone he was bisexual, at least until now.

"There was a rumor that went around about you and Loke. Nice to know I'm your first though, at least in this way." Natsu grinned, pushing his finger in a little farther.

"Asshole." Gray said, his voice turning into a moan as the dragon slayer hit something deep inside of him. "Do that again."

"This?" He asked, curling his finger up with a satisfied smirk.

"God yes." The ice mage whispered, his eyes falling shut.

"Open your eyes, I want to see your reaction while I do this." Natsu said greedily, slowly pumping his finger in and out.

"Another." Gray demanded, waves of heat pulsing through his body. "Slowly."

Natsu nodded, slowly pushing in a second finger. Gray ached in pain and pleasure as he felt himself being stretched open. His thoughts returned to Natsu pressing against him earlier. There was no denying that the dragon slayer was huge. If just two of his fingers were this intense, would he be able to handle Natsu's entire length. The thought alone sent another wave of pleasure through him.

"You really do like this." The dragon slayer chuckled. "You look like you're ready to come already."

"Then fuck me already." He groaned in response as Natsu hit that spot deep within him again.

"All you had to do was ask." Natsu replied, slipping off his pants. Gray watched as the dragon slayer applied an excessive amount of lube to himself. He pushed the ice mage's legs up to his stomach. "This is going to hurt. I'm sorry, I don't think there's any way around it."

"It's okay. I can take it." Gray breathed heavily as he felt Natsu pressing against him. "Just move slowly."

"Relax Gray." The dragon slayer reminded as he pressed against him, immediately meeting resistance. He pushed harder, feeling himself slip into Gray a bit farther than he planned.

"Ahh!" The ice mage called out in intense pain. He felt like his ass was on fire from Natsu's burning cock.

"Shit." Natsu groaned, preventing himself from going any farther. He reached down and grabbed the raven haired mage's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Isn't that romantic." He hissed through the pain, sarcastic as ever. The ice mage snapped his eyes shut in an attempt at making himself relax. "Asshole, that hurts."

"Shh, it'll get better." Natsu assured him, giving his hand a tight squeeze as he moved forward at the slowest pace he could manage.

"Easy for you to say." Gray moaned, not wanting to admit how good it felt despite the pain.

"Do you want to stop?" The dragon slayer asked, stalling his movements.

"Fuck no." He gasped, digging his nails into the back of the dragon slayer's hand. His other hand shot up and grabbed Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu pulled back, leaving in just the tip. "I'm going to make you feel a bit better. Just relax." He said, reaching down and wrapping his hand around the ice mage's dripping length.

"Oh Gods." Gray groaned in ecstasy. "Fuck me, now."

"You asked for it." He replied, thrusting in his entire length.

The ice mage shouted incoherently as Natsu passed over his prostate. He felt like he was being torn in half, but at the same time he thought he was going to die of pleasure. The dragon slayer caught his eyes as he thrust in and out at a quick pace, the pair quickly nearing their climax.

"You're. So. Fucking. Tight." Natsu called out with each thrust, Gray bucking up his hips to meet each thrust.

"Natsu!" Gray called out, spurting his thick white seed all over his rival's abs.

"Gray." Natsu groaned as the sight sent him over the edge. He stilled his movements and buried himself to the hilt, emptying himself deep inside of the ice mage. "Fuck, you're amazing."

"I'm putting that on record." Gray laughed lightly as he felt the quickly softening dragon slayer slipping out of him.

"Then I'm putting this on record." Natsu replied, staring down at the mess the pair had mage.

"Maybe not." Gray replied, nodding to the message written on the wall. "We can't talk about it once we've left."

"Then maybe we'll have to do this again." Natsu suggested, his voice dropping to a lower tone than usual.

"Does this mean you're bisexual too then?" Gray asked, wincing at the pain in his ass as he sat up.

"Maybe." Natsu admitted, pulling his pants back on. "Or maybe we should just bring Lucy along next time too."

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter is your choice! I'm up for a challenge.**

 **Natsu X Lucy**

 **Gray x Lyon X Juvia** **Gray X Lucy X Natsu**

 **Gray x Mira (Almost my otp... yeah, maybe I just love Gray in general)**

 **Loke x Lucy**

 **CAST YOUR VOTE!**


	3. Lucy x Gray X Natsu

**A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **I can't believe I agreed to write this. :p**

 **Most likely won't happen again. XD**

* * *

Lucy flipped the page of the novel she was reading, attempting to block out the loud dragon slayer eating at the bench across from her. Natsu was always so loud while he ate, Lucy wondered if he even chewed his food. The floor behind her creaked in response to someone stepping on it. She gasped in surprise as she felt an icy hand on her shoulder. "Hey Lucy, would you come check something out with me?" Gray's voice came, effectively ending all interest she had in the book.

Natsu quickly dropped the food he was eating, catching the ice mage's eye. Gray nodded slowly, careful not to let the blonde before them see.

"Sure." She replied, closing the book. It wasn't too often that Gray asked for her help."Where is it?"

"In the back of the guild." Natsu replied, eagerly pushing his plate forward. "I know a shortcut through the back hall."

"How do you know what he wants to show me?" Lucy asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"We- uh..." He trailed off, his face growing red as he became more and more flustered.

"I mentioned it to him earlier, but I thought you might be able to handle it better." Gray replied calmly, glaring at his rival. He'd be damned if Natsu screwed this up now. "You may as well come too, Natsu."

Lucy quickly pushed her book into her back and took off behind Gray. Natsu walked behind her, so close she could feel the intense heat radiating off of him. She glanced behind him to find Happy no where in sight. It was odd for the exceed to not be tagging along with Natsu.

"What is it exactly?" She inquired, feeling Natsu inch even closer to her with each step.

"You'll see." Gray replied, winking at her with a smile. Was he actually flirting?

Gray slowed his pace so that she was only inched from either of her team mates. Natsu's hand slowly trailed up her back, making her squirm nervously. Her heart pounded faster in her chest as the ice mage slipped his hand into hers. "Come on, Lucy." He said, tugging her along. They weren't usually this physical with her. Something had to be up.

A dark curtain fell a few meters in front of her, effectively cutting off the end of the hall. She took a step back in surprise, bumping into the dragon slayer.

"Hey Luce." He said, chuckling as he slipped his arm around her waist.

"What the heck is going on here?" She demanded, taking a step away from the pair of rivals.

"Well, judging by the text on the wall..." Gray mumbled, his words nearly coming out as a purr. She quickly jerked her head around to view the script written on the wall.

 **You have been caught in a Fairy's trap.**

 **To escape, you must complete a simple task.**

 **Pleasure each other to completion.**

 **Once you leave this room you will be unable to speak of the trap.**

 **Enjoy your stay.**

"This can't be happening." She mumbled, her face flush with embarrassment. Pleasure each other to completion!

"I guess this means we're having a threesome." Natsu teased, his eyes scanning over the celestial wizard.

"What?" Lucy asked, her blush deepening. She'd had fantasies about Natsu before. Hell, she'd had fantasies about Gray before too, but never like this. The last thing the blonde expected was for her first time to end up as a threesome.

"Well," Gray said, taking a seat on the couch that had been set against the wall. "It could always be worse."

"Yeah Luce." Natsu grinned at her, seduction leaking from his usually childish voice. "At least it's us."

"You knew." She accused, her hands balling up at her sides in tight fists. Of course they knew, why else would Natsu know about such a little short cut.

"We-" Gray watched her carefully for a reaction. "Might have had an idea."

"Don't worry Luce, if you really don't want to, if you really think it would be that bad, we don't have to. Someone will come along by the end of the night, or at least by tomorrow and find us. Then they can go get Levy or someone to write us out of it." Natsu suggested, shrugging as he took a seat so close to Gray they were touching.

Gray's arm wrapped around the dragon slayer's shoulder. It seemed natural and unrehearsed, like there was nothing more normal for the pair. "You know, actually, if Natsu and I completed the task, we might be able to get out." He offered casually.

"Then one of us might be able to go get Levy." Natsu agreed, running his hand over the ice mage's cool thigh.

Lucy felt something growing in the pit of her stomach. She'd read yaoi before, but never imagined she would actually see something like this in person, let alone Natsu and Gray! Fire and ice! The thought sent a small shiver down her spine.

"Something wrong Luce?" Natsu asked, his hand working at the edge of Gray's waist band. Gray's breath hitched at the motion. "You don't have to watch."

"I don't want to have to wait for you to go get someone." She decided, instantly regretting her bravery. "But that script doesn't actually say anything about sex, so I'm not losing my virginity in a threesome."

"I knew it." Natsu grinned, his hand jerking away from the ice mage's shorts.

"Hey." Gray mumbled, a frown crossing his face.

"Come here Lucy." He offered, his voice coming out lower than usual. "We'll make you feel good, okay? Lay down."

Gray stood up, nodding at the celestial wizard to lay down. She was even more beautiful with such a flustered look on her cheeks. "May I?" He asked, toying with the zipper of her blouse.

"Yes." She mumbled, her breaths coming shorter as Natsu's hand trailed up the side of her leg, the same way he'd done with Gray.

"I can already smell how much you like this." Natsu grinned, his hand pausing just before the edge of her blue skirt. "You smell heavenly Lucy."

The ice mage unzipped her shirt and pulled it off of her with expert precision. She looked down to find he'd removed her bra before she could notice. He quickly dived down, taking one of her breasts in his mouth and sucking on it firmly. A small moan escaped her lips as she felt his cool tongue flicking past it. "I told you we'd make you feel good." He mumbled against her skin, gently rolling her other nipple with his fingers.

Natsu slipped his hand under her skirt and grabbed the edge of her panties. Lucy frantically struggled to remember which ones she'd worn. They had to be the lacy ones. Her first time with a boy couldn't be in plain black boy shorts. He quickly pulled them down, revealing the pink lace. She let her head fall back onto the couch pillow in relief. Gray pulled back to watch as Natsu slid his hand back up the celestial mage's leg.

"You're not paying much attention to me." Gray teased, catching the dragon slayer's deep black eyes. He leaned towards him, both of his hands still working Lucy's breasts.

"You seemed a little busy." He answered, gently pushing up the blonde's skirt. He leaned over and captured the ice mage's mouth in a deep kiss, his free arm wrapping around him to pull him closer. Gray's hands stopped moving as he got lost in the kiss.

Lucy wiggled underneath them, unable to quit watching. For two guys who seemed to hate each other, they seemed rather intimate. Feeling brave, she gently ran her hand up Gray's leg, causing a moan to escape through the rival's kiss. He thrust against her palm, letting her feel his hardened erection.

"Fuck." Gray gasped, breaking the kiss. "That was hot. Nobody has even kissed you yet Lucy, I'm sorry. Have you ever been kissed before?"

Lucy bit her lip nervously, debating on what her answer actually was. Loke had kissed her once, so faint she barely considered it. It was nothing in comparison to the kiss she'd just witnessed the two share, an interaction unworthy of such a title. "Y- Yes." She managed, deciding not to let them know too much. The idea that they were her first everything would go to their heads.

"Good." Gray said softly, before diving down, his lips crashing against hers. She felt the dragon slayer's warm finger tips run over her clit, causing her to moan into the ice mage's cool mouth.

Natsu rubbed her in small circles, savoring every sound that came from her lips. Without stopping his motions, he quickly slipped out of his pants with skill that would rival even Gray. Knowingly, Gray reached over and started playing with the the pink haired mage's length, refusing to break the kiss with Lucy.

"I think we should move this to the floor." Natsu decided, his voice shaking as the ice mage stroked him.

"That might work better for my idea." Gray decided, giving the dragon slayer a lustful stare. Natsu nodded in response, catching his blue eyes in an intense stare.

"Grab a pillow and lay on the floor Luce," Natsu ordered, his cheeks nearly as red as hers. "This is going to be interesting."

Lucy nodded, grabbing a pillow. The pair had obviously planned this in advance, or at least it seemed like it. She sighed to herself, deciding she was having much too good of a time to complain. Natsu tossed her another pillow from the couch as Gray rummaged through something on the other side of the couch. "One under your hips, and one under your head." Natsu ordered.

Natsu kneeled in front of her, gently pushing her thighs apart with his hands. "Hold on to me if you need to Luce, I think you're going to like this." He said, lowering his mouth to her core. Her back arched as she felt the dragon slayer's fiery tongue flick over her clit. The sensation was unlike anything she had ever experienced before, and her fantasies barely came close.

Natsu moaned loudly against her skin as Gray moved behind him. Lucy looked up to see the now naked ice mage slowly fingering Natsu's ass. She swallowed hard as she made eye contact with the raven haired wizard. His eyes were hungry, full of need.

"It turns you on, doesn't it?" Gray asked lustfully. He gently planted kisses up the dragon slayer's back and pulled back to look at her. "You like watching."

"I-" She was cut off by Natsu sliding a finger inside of her. He moaned softly as he thrust it in and out of her in sync with his skilled tongue.

The dragon slayer pulled back, licking his lips as he watched her. "Gray," he groaned, pressing his hips back against the ice mage. "More."

"You asked for it." Gray warned, lining himself up with his rival's entrance. Lucy watched in fascination as Natsu released a deep breath. "Relax Natsu." He said, his voice softening as he pushed forward. Lucy could see in his eyes that he actually really cared about him.

Natsu firmly grabbed Lucy's hips, pinning her to the pillow. A small strangled cry escaped his throat as his body tensed up. He hadn't actually expected it to hurt.

"Natsu, relax. I'm not even in yet." Gray soothed, rubbing circles on the small of his back. "Just breathe, it'll feel good in a minute."

"Trying." He panted hotly, his fingertips digging into the celestial wizard's hips. She liked the feeling of being scratched, especially with such an erotic sight in front of her.

"Pay more attention to Lucy. This was your idea flame brain." Gray ordered, slowly pushing himself in to the hilt. His eyes darkened as he grasped Natsu's hips, trying to keep from thrusting out of control. Shit, he was hot inside.

"Popsicle dick." He mumbled, returning his mouth to her center. He quickly flicked his tongue over her, his breaths coming hotter and faster as the ice mage moved above them. She felt him let go of her hips, leaving her free to move. Her hands tangled in his pink hair, tugging at it gently.

Natsu slid his fingers into her, curling up at just the right spot, pressing on something that nearly sent her over the edge. Lucy raised her hips in succession with his motions, causing him to hit that spot inside her every time. "Natsu." She moaned, nearing her end.

The fire dragon slayer pulled back and stared into her eyes, his thumb finding her clit and rubbing it in small tight circles. "So. Fucking. Sexy." He panted, nearing his own end as Gray thrust into him with wild abandon.

The celestial wizard's moans filled the hallway as she came undone, her whole body tensing and relaxing at the same time. She threw her head back as she heard the ice mage groan.

"Shit, I was holding back." Gray hissed, pulling Natsu's hips back to meet him. Her voice would be the end of him.

"Gray." Natsu moaned, feeling the tight knot in his stomach release as he sprayed the floor with his fiery seed. Lucy felt a little bit splash against her legs.

"Almost there." Gray assured him, thrusting in so hard there was no doubt the dragon slayer would be sore in the morning. The raven haired wizard dug his nails into Natsu's back, nearly drawing blood. "Oh God, Natsu." He groaned, losing his rhythm as he released deep inside of the dragon slayer.

"That was hot." Lucy admitted, blushing as she watched the pair.

"Glad you thought so." Natsu groaned as the ice mage pulled out of him. Now that the excitement was over, his whole body was shaking.

"Do you need help?' Gray asked, watching him carefully as he cleaned himself off.

"I'm good." He replied, rolling over onto his side. The ice mage handed him his shorts leaning down to give Natsu a quick kiss. He pulled back, licking his hips. "You taste good, Lucy."

She blushed crimson as she fastened her bra. How could words like that embarrass her, after everything she'd just witnessed? The celestial wizard quickly pulled her skirt and shirt back on, not wanting to get caught once the barrier was down.

"Uhm," She mumbled, facing the pair. "Thanks for that."

"You're welcome Luce." Natsu replied eagerly, pulling his pants on. Gray was already dressed, probably quick with practice.

"Maybe we could do that again sometime?" She whispered, turning her face away from the pair.

"Told you she'd like it." Natsu beamed proudly, grabbing her hand.

"I'm game." Gray replied casually, eyeing the stain on the floor. "But Natsu's gotta clean up his mess first."

The dragon slayer set the spot on fire, instantly burning away all traces of evidence.

"You idiot, now we have to explain the burn mark." Gray growled, glaring at his rival.

* * *

 **Alright, who should get caught in the Fairy Trap Next?**


	4. Gajeel x Levy

**A/N: Chapter 4 is here and it's my most requested pairing! (And also one of my favorite pairings. Gihehe)**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Levy followed Gajeel down the hallway, quickening her pace to catch up with him. She swallowed nervously, preparing herself to call his name. Today was the day. She was going to confess her feelings for the iron dragon slayer once and for all. Her heart rate quickened in anticipation. What if he just laughed at her? What if he didn't feel the same way?

"Gaj-" She choked on her words nervously. He paused, having heard her pathetic attempt at speaking. Gajeel turned around, his expression softening as their eyes met.

"What's wrong Shrimp?" He asked, his eyebrow piercings furrowing as he looked at her.

"Oh!" She squeaked, reddening at the sound of her voice. Why did she always have to get so nervous around him? The solid script mage forced herself to keep putting one foot in front of the other, keeping her path towards him. "Nothing's wrong."

"Then what's that face about?" He asked, looking at her carefully. You look nervous as hell."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that-" She paused as she felt air move behind her. She whipped her body around to find that a solid black barrier had formed behind her.

"What the hell?" Gajeel mumbled under his breath, pressing his hand against the barrier that had formed in front of them.

Levy bit her bottom lip as she looked over the barrier. This was obviously the work of Freed. Just as she was wondering what the point in it could possibly be, she heard Gajeel's voice.

"Uh, Shorty, you're gonna wanna see this." He mumbled, nodding towards the script that was now written on the wall.

 **You have been caught in a Fairy's trap.**

 **To escape, you must complete a simple task.**

 **Pleasure each other to completion.**

 **Once you leave this room you will be unable to speak of the trap.**

 **Enjoy your stay.**

"Oh!" Levy replied, her voice once again coming out as a squeak. She turned to face the dragon slayer, her blush deepening by the second.

"I'm sorry." Gajeel mumbled, casting his gaze to the floor. Levy had never witnessed him act anything remotely resembling shy. The faint redness creeping across his cheeks surprised her. "You can just write us out of this like you did on Tenroe, right?"

"Oh," Levy said, the small smile that had formed falling from her face. She glanced at the barrier, wondering if she could use it as her chance. "These runes are a bit complicated actually. I'm not sure." She lied smoothly.

"Oh." Gajeel said, a crooked smile forming on his lips. It was obvious he could see right through her. The dark haired mage took a step towards her, discarding his cloak. It hit the floor unceremoniously. He grabbed her hand and placed a small kiss on the inside of her wrist. His lips were rough, but gentle at the same time. He sucked softly at her skin, sending a small shiver through her body.

"Gajeel!" She gasped, surprised that such a small gesture could create such a strong reaction in her. The blue haired mage watched him carefully as he placed small kisses all the way up her arm. She was wearing a strapless orange dress that let him continue without pausing. He found her neck with those rough lips and sucked deeply, pulling up a small red mark on her skin.

The dragon slayer picked her up effortlessly, kissing at her neck. As he pressed her against the wall, she wrapped her legs around him, letting out a small whimper. He chuckled softly as he pulled away to stare into her brown eyes. "So tell me, why were you following me?"

"Well, I-" She swallowed hard, unable to form coherent sentences with his body pressed so hard against hers. "I needed to talk to you."

"What about?" He asked, not breaking his gaze. Levy couldn't help but wonder how he had her worked up so easily. It was just a few kisses, and a little bit of sucking... She nibbled her bottom lip nervously.

"I wanted to tell you something." She admitted, unable to look away from his intense eyes.

The dragon slayer shifted his hold on her, pressing his erection against the bottom of her stomach. "Spit it out, Shorty." His voice came like a growl, simultaneously making her more nervous and more turned on.

"I was going to admit my feeling for you." She said, speaking so fast her words ran together.

With his free hand, Gajeel reached up and caressed the side of her face with the backs of his fingers. His expression softened to the point where even his eyes didn't look so fierce. "And I haven't even given you a proper kiss yet." He realized, working his fingers into her curly blue hair.

Levy closed her eyes as he pressed his lips against hers. She hummed softly into the kiss, her first kiss. It was so much better than she'd ever imagined. He gently nibbled her bottom lip, eliciting a gasp from her. She could feel his passion, all the emotions they'd had bottled up inside for so long spilling out in one shared kiss.

He pulled away and smiled at her, his expression filled with lust. "How was that?" He asked, cocking a pierced eyebrow at her.

"It will work." She said softly, teasing him. Being with him like this now felt natural, like it was all she had ever been meant to do. Why did she wait so long to tell him? She could have had this all along.

"Relax." He demanded, watching her expression. "Not that you don't look cute when you're thinking."

"Shut up." She laughed lightly, a smile playing across her swollen lips.

"Why don't you put me on the couch." She suggested, suddenly very aware of how hard he was pressed against her.

"Why?" He asked, a devilish grin forming on his lips. "I could just take you against the wall."

"Gajeel!" She gasped, embarrassed at his bluntness.

"Relax Shrimp." He chucked, lifting her away from the wall. "I won't do that, not this time."

"This time?" Levy asked, watching him carefully as he pressed her body against the red material of the couch, never letting go.

"You said you had feelings for me. And Levy, " He said, pressing a small kiss onto her lips. "I love you."

"Those are strong words Gajeel." Levy pointed out, moaning softly as he kissed down her neck, his teeth just grazing her skin. "But I love you too."

"Good." Gajeel said, pulling just long enough to catch her eyes. "Because you're mine now." He side, quickly diving down to hiss her neck. He raised a bright pink mark on the opposite side of her neck, the fire in her belly growing. Just as she began to wonder how she was going to hide them, he bit down, causing her to cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain. Her fingernails dug into his back, leaving bright red scratches in their wake.

He pulled back to look at her again, the faintest trace of red on his lips. "You're mine now, Levy." He kissed her again, roughly biting her bottom lip. "Only mine."

"Make love to me Gajeel." She said softly, a command not a question.

"How am I supposed to say no when you sound so sexy?" He asked, his voice deep and gravely. He worked his hand up the inside of her thigh, quickly finding the material of her panties. A smile crossed his face. "I could smell how much you wanted this, but I didn't realize how wet you'd actually be." He said, curling his fingers around the fabric and pulling them down.

Levy quickly kicked her panties off, not caring where they went. The dragon slayer pulled up her dress, working it off of her heated body.

He pulled back, holding his breath as he looked over her body. "You're stunning Levy, even more so than I imagined." He reached for the button of his pants to unfasten them.

"No." Levy said, her words nearly catching in her throat. "Let me." She reached out, fumbling with the button of his pants. He grabbed her wrist, steadying her hand. An embarrassed smile crossed her face as his pants fell to the floor, of course Gajeel would go commando. She swallowed nervously as his entire length sprang free, a small iron bar running through it. It ran through the slit at the tip half way through the top of the head, ending with a small iron ball on both ends.

Gajeel chuckled softly and ran his hand up her arm to rest on her shoulder. "Don't look so surprised. What did you expect? You've seen the rest of me."

"I've never actually thought of it." She admitted, gingerly wrapping her hand around him. She looked up at him, catching his eyes. "Can I?"

"Hell yeah." He replied ripping off his shirt and casting it aside.

The solid script mage sat up, running her hand down his length. She parted her lips and planted a small kiss on the very end, trying to get a feel for what she was about to do. As her hand slowly pumped him up and down, she swirled her tongue around his tip. The dragon slayer groaned, the deep sound filling the room as he tangled his hands in her hair. Taking the sound as a good sign, she placed her mouth over the piercing and sucked, gently nipping at the skin around it.

"Fuck Levy." He grunted, pulling away from her. He ran his hand under her chin and tilted her head up so he could see her face. "You've gotta stop."

"I'm sorry." She apologized instantly, pulling away. "I've never done this before."

"No no no." He smiled, seeing her worry. "You were really good, too good in fact. I want our first time to last."

"Oh." She said, a grin creeping across her face.

"Lay back down Levy." He said, his voice dripping with seduction. He sat at the edge of the couch and lifted her legs over his shoulders, enjoying the rosy pinkness of her cheeks. "Tell me what you like and I'll do it more, okay?"

"O- Okay." She stuttered as she realized what the dragon slayer was about to do. Levy closed her eyes and released the breath she'd been holding, trying to force herself to relax. Knowing what he was about to do, it was a difficult task.

Gajeel planted a soft kiss on the inside of her thigh, softly sucking at the soft skin. He worked his way up to her slit, planting another kiss over it. The blue haired mage's legs quivered under his grip, only serving to grow his lust for her. He slowly parted her with his tongue, causing a soft moan to escape her lips.

The dragon slayer ran a rough hand up her body to find her breast. He gently rolled her nipple between his fingers, watching her closely for a reaction. As she squirmed, he decided to push her a little farther, plunging his tongue into her core.

"Gajeel!" She cried out as he flicked his tongue up to connect with her clit.

He groaned softly into her skin, barely able to keep himself under control between the sounds she was making and her alluring scent. His tongue flicked across her again and again, causing her body to jolt and writhe with pleasure under his touch.

"Please Gajeel," She whimpered softly, staring up at him with big brown eyes. "I need more."

"Of course." He said, lowering her back onto the couch. He lined himself up with her entrance and took a deep breath, steadying himself. "You're beautiful Lev, you know it?" He asked, leaning down and kissing her warmly.

"Hold me?" She asked, earning a nod from the dragon slayer. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her against him. Placing a soft kiss against her neck, he pressed into her slowly.

A small cry escaped her lips as she felt him break through her barrier. Her fingernails dug into his back as she struggled to adjust to the feeling of having him move inside of her.

"Shit Levy." He mumbled, pulling away just enough to look at her. "Are you okay? Do you want to stop? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Amused at his worry she leaned up and pressed her lips against his effectively silencing him. "It's alright, Gajeel. It always hurts a girl her first time."

"I know. I just- sorry." He mumbled, pulling back as his cheeks reddened.

"Gods," She giggled, running her hands over his muscular shoulders. She wiggled her hips, relishing the way he felt inside of her. "You of all people to be nervous during sex. Just make love to me Gajeel."

"Are you sure?" He asked, giving a small push forward.

"Yes." She moaned softly, bucking her hips up to meet his. "I need you to move."

The dragon slayer pressed into her fully, trying to hold himself back as the sensation overwhelmed him. He pulled back until just the tip remained in side and thrust forward, building a tempo that seemed to suit them both.

"Oh Gods," She moaned softly as the dragon slayer slid his hands down her body to hold her hips. "Keep going at that angle."

He thrust in harder in response, nearly sending her over the edge. She clamped her hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet. After all, there were other people still in the guild and the last thing she wanted them to hear was the sound of her losing her virginity.

"Uncover your mouth Levy." He ordered, gently pinning her wrist back against the couch, leaving her no choice but to comply. "I need to hear those sexy noises you keep making."

"Gajeel." She moaned, trying in vain to keep her voice low. She lifted her hips to meet him, feeling a warm heat coil in the pit of her belly. "I'm not going to last much longer."

"Good." He groaned, thrusting in harder. "Neither am I."

The dragon slayer leaned down and kissed her neck, nipping at the skin he'd already marked pink. The sensation was enough to send her over the edge. She felt her body relax and contract all at once as every inch over her body was washed in pleasure. A low uncontrollable moan escaped her throat as her back arched up to press her body against his.

"Levy." He groaned, thrusting in quickly without pattern as he felt her walls clench around him tight. The feeling was his undoing. Gajeel grabbed her by the hips and pinned her down as he released inside of her, feelings of pleasure rippling through their bodies.

The blue haired mage looked up at him happily, her hand finding the side of his face. She caressed him gently, feeling perfectly content. He snatched her hand away and planted a soft kiss on the back of it.

"Thanks Gajeel." She whispered, not caring as the barrier that had been separating them from the rest of the guild vanished.

"You don't have to thank me for sex." He chuckled, lifting himself off of her. "You're my girl." He grabbed her dress off of the floor and tossed it to her. "We need to get dressed before someone sees us."

"Alright." She said, smiling as she pulled on her dress. She was his girl now.


	5. Loke x Cana

**A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail!  
Loke x Cana, crack ship, right? Well, after writing this fic, I must say I rather like them together.**

 **This was crazy fun to write and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Oh this will be fun." His voice came like a purr as he scanned the script on the wall over his tinted glasses. He turned his gaze to the beauty before of him, watching as she tilted a metal flask to her lips.

"What?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. The slightly intoxicated brunette turned to face the wall, narrowing her eyes to read. "Well, fuck."

"That we shall." Loke said, a small smirk forming on his lips. He discarded his green jacket to the side. He watched as the card mage took another swig from her flask, taking a step towards her. A frown crossed his face as she stumbled and fell back onto the couch. "I think you may be a little drunk."

"I'm always a little drunk Loke. Is that going to be a problem?" Cana scoffed, stretching out on the couch keeping a firm grip on her flask. She'd been headed home for the night, only a bit later than usual.

"I don't want to take adv-"

"You're not going to take advantage of me." She assured him, a devilish grin forming on her lips as she had an idea. The brunette gently tipped the flask over her bare stomach, leaving a trail of alcohol droplets up and down her body.

"What are you doing?" The celestial spirit asked, watching as the small drops of fluid left trails in their wake when she shifted on the couch.

"Leveling the playing field for you." She laughed lightly, drinking down the rest of the flask's contents in one gulp. She tossed the silver flask to the side, settling into the couch. "You're Leo the lion, right Loke? Come lick me clean like a good kitty."

Loke swallowed hard, resisting the urge to jump at her command. Normally he would have been pissed at being called a kitty, but between her body and her willingness, he was lost in lust. He lowered himself over her body, making eye contact with her. "You know, it takes a lot more alcohol than this to get a celestial spirit drunk."

"Like I care." She mumbled, throwing her arms back over her head. "Come on, let's see if you can make me purr for a change."

A growl escaped his lips before he made contact with her skin. He started licking just below her covered breasts, the taste of strong alcohol mixed with something sweeter coating his mouth. A small hum of approval sounded above him as he made his way lower. He lapped at the pool that had formed above her navel, enjoying the taste.

"Damn," Cana gasped breathlessly. "You're not bad. I almost wish I hadn't finished it off... almost."

Loke pulled away, watching her expression as he worked his thumbs under the waist band of her shorts. He cockily pulled them down, catching her black panties in the process. The celestial spirit tossed them to the side and flashed a grin at her before lowering his face to where her scent was the strongest.

A small moan escaped her lips as he nipped along the indentation left behind by her panties. The damn lion did know what he was doing. She bit her lip as he moved lower, unwilling to let him know what a good job he was doing just yet. His expert tongue quickly slid up her slit, setting the nerves in the area on fire. Waves of pleasurable warmth washed through her, forcing another moan from her lips.

"Not bad, huh?" Loke asked, pulling up long enough to catch her eye. "That was almost a purr."

"Shut the hell up." The brunette snapped, glaring at him. "Keep going."

"Yes master." He replied, just a hint of sarcasm leaking into his velvety voice.

"Loke." She groaned, fisting her hands in his orange hair as his lips wrapped around her clit. He sucked so hard her head was spinning, pressing her thighs apart with his hands.

"You taste sweeter than I expected for someone who's diet consists mainly of alcohol." He confessed, slowly working two fingers into her. They curled upwards at just the right moment, pushing her to the very edge before easing off. A look of disappointment crossed her face as he slowed his movements.

"You have to ask for it if you want it." Loke chucked, thoroughly enjoying the card mage's expression. "And you have to be polite."

"Fuck you Loke." She groaned, thrusting her hips onto his fingers, only to have him pull away.

"I said you had to be polite." He teased, planting a small kiss on the inside of her thigh. "Now, do you want me to make you scream or not?"

 _"Like you could make me scream."_ She bit her tongue and swallowed the words. "Please, Loke."

"Good girl." He purred, sliding his fingers back into her at a rapid pace. His thumb found her clit as he watched her body shake under him. Loke had always thought Cana was rather attractive, but watching her like this was enough to write the thought in stone. He slowly kissed a trail from her knee all the way down the inside of her thigh, carefully nipping at her skin.

"Lokeee." The word left her lips before she had time to stop herself. Her hand clamped over her mouth as he found her spot. As he curled his fingers up, pressing against her, she felt herself coming undone. Waves of pleasure passed over her body, causing her to shake and gasp as he continued moving.

"Fuck, Loke, I'm done." She said nearly incoherently, trying to push the celestial spirit away with her knee.

"For now you are." His tone of voice told her there would be no arguing. Loke stood up, hurriedly unbuttoning his pants without letting his eyes stray from the brunette before him.

Cana sat up, paying close attention as Loke's clothes fell to the floor. "And I thought Gray was the stripper." She mumbled under her breath, her eyes widening as she caught a glimpse of his length. "I have to admit, you're a bit bigger than I imagined you'd be."

"So, you've been imagining me?"

"I wouldn't go that far." She said, slowly wrapping her hand around it's base. "Well, maybe occasionally."

"You don't have to-" The card mage placed a kiss on the underside of his tip, catching him off guard. She ran her tongue along his length, teasing him enough to elicit a small groan of pleasure from his throat.

"I know." She said, pulling away just long enough to catch his eye. "But I like this part."

"C-cana." He gasped as she took his head in her mouth, swirling that expert tongue of hers around his tip. It had been a while since he'd been with someone as willing as Cana, causing him to enjoy it even more.

The lion watched as she took him in deeper and deeper, until he felt herself brush against the back of her throat. A muffled sound came from her as she pulled back a bit, digging her long finger nails into the celestial wizard's hips. "Oh God." He groaned loudly as he felt her take him deeper until he was fully seated inside of her mouth.

She pulled back and plunged forward again and again, her lovely fingers leaving scratches down the sides of his legs. Instinctively he reached down and grabbed her hair, holding her back as she pulled away. "Shit, you're good at that." He admitted, watching her wipe her mouth with the back of her hand. "But I want to take this a bit further, if you're willing. Celestial spirits can't get sexually transmitted diseases, nor can we get humans pregnant, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Stop getting technical and fuck me already." She demanded, staring up at him with burning eyes.

"Of course, my lady." He leaned down and pulled her top off, catching sight of her large breasts.

"Like what you see?" Cana asked, challenging him to say otherwise.

"There's nothing I see on you that I don't like." He admitted, taking her nipples in between his finger tips. He carefully rubbed and caressed them, watching as her expression softened.

"Please, Loke." She said, laying back down on the couch.

The celestial spirit stared at her for a moment, admiring her curvy figure. "No, I don't think so."

"What?" She demanded, her eyebrows pinching as his words sunk in.

"Stand up Cana." He ordered, the silky tone returning to his voice. "I'm going to bend you over the arm of the couch and take you until you scream for me."

"Shit." She mumbled, his words going straight to her core. The brunette stood up and eagerly leaned over the arm of the couch, one arm holding onto it's back to brace herself.

"You're beautiful." He whispered into her ear, his fingertips trailing down her back in a way that sent shivers through her.

"Loke." She blushed, surprised at the tenderness of his words. He had, after all, just told her to bend over the couch so he could fuck her.

The celestial spirit kneeled behind her, his face only inches away from her warm opening. At such a close distance, he could easily smell her earlier release. Would it taste as sweet as it smelled? He flicked his tongue over her damp slit, watching as her hips trembled at the touch. Pleased with her reaction, he grabbed her by the hips and thrust his tongue inside of her.

"L-Loke!" She gasped, not expecting him to touch her like that.

"Hmm?" He pulled back and eased two fingers into her, reveling in the way his touches made her shake.

"Stop teasing me." Cana begged, willing to admit defeat as means to an end.

"Of course." Loke replied, pushing himself to his feet. He grabbed her hip, holding her still as he aligned himself with her entrance. In one fast movement, he buried himself within her, claiming her fully with one long stroke.

She cried out in pleasure at the intrusion. As much as he'd been teasing, she hadn't expected his full length all at once. The card mage found herself thrusting back against his hips as he moved, unable to control herself.

"I'm speeding up." He warned, working up to a rhythm that suited him better. His fingers dug into her hips as he thrust in and out of her body without restraint. A woman like Cana would tell him if he wasn't meeting her needs.

"Fuck, that's good." The card mage panted as she felt herself nearing her second release. The damn lion was as good as he thought he was.

"Then let me hear you." He said, only able to manage one word with each stroke. A growl ripped from his chest as he felt the brunette's warm walls tightening around his length. That alone was nearly enough to finish him off.

A moan left her lips, so loud anyone around was sure to hear it, but she no longer cared. The coil of heat that had formed in the pit of her belly released, flooding her body with intense pleasure. Her arms weakened, letting her upper body collapse into the couch as she came undone around the celestial spirit.

"Cana." He growled her name, his fingers digging harder into her hips as he felt himself release deep inside of her. The lion looked down at the card mage's flushed body, a small smile forming on his lips. He slipped out of her, gently cleaning them both off with the shirt he'd been wearing. His jacket would be enough to get him home.

Loke gently picked her up and laid her on the couch in a more comfortable position. "Are you okay?" He asked, admiring her dazed expression.

"My legs are jelly." She admitted, looking up at him.

"You should show this side of yourself more often." He laughed, brushing her hair back out of her face as he laid down beside her.

"My just-fucked side?"

"No. Your sweet side. Look at you, you're adorable."

"I'm not adorable." She argued, a defiant look crossing her face as she attempted to sit up. "But I may be a bit more drunk than I admitted earlier. My head is spinning."

"Sure, blame it on the alcohol." He scoffed, trying to hide his amusement.

"Not to alarm you, Mr. After Sex Cuddler, but the barriers are down and we're naked in the middle of the guild." She pointed out, avoiding his eyes.

"Not to correct you, but it's damn near the middle of the night and almost no one uses this hall."

"You have a point." She mumbled, her words slurring slightly.

"Maybe you are drunk." He frowned, wondering if she'd even remember.

 **"Nah. Just tired." She groaned, her eyelids fluttering shut.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Side Note... Battle Scars should be updated within a few days.**

 **Stranded Souls I'm working on.**

 **And The Way Things Fall Together is on a temporary hiatus due to personal reasons.**

 **Thanks for all the views, comments, and favorites! You guys are all wonderful!**


	6. Loke x Lucy x Levy

**A/N:** **Pure, shameless smut.**

 **This is dedicated to my lovely best friend and all the wonderfully smutty ideas she unintentionally throws at me.**

 **Thank you, and I love you!**

* * *

"Stop where you are!" Lucy yelled, throwing her hands up in front of her as the blue haired mage approached. All of Fairy Tail, as well as a handful of their friends from other guilds had spent most of the evening partying. Only slightly buzzed, Lucy had decided to sneak out the back for some fresh air.  
"Oh crap, I didn't see you there Lu." Levy said, her cheeks deepening to what was possibly the reddest shade of her life.  
"Oh crap." The blonde mumbled, watching as the barriers came down around them, the text illuminating the wall.

 **You have been caught in a Fairy's trap.**

 **To escape, you must complete a simple task.**

 **Pleasure each other to completion.**

 **Once you leave this room you will be unable to speak of the trap.**

 **Enjoy your stay.**

"So, you've been caught in here before too?" Levy asked, putting on her red reading glasses. She examined the runes on the barrier carefully, trying to decipher them. Something had obviously been changed since her time with Gajeel.  
"Something like that." Lucy replied, nervously brushing her hair out of her bangs. "You can write us out of here, right?"  
"Actually," Levy replied, biting her lower lip. "There have been some anti-tampering runes added since last time and I don't know how to rewrite them."  
"Well, there's gotta be someone who can help us." Lucy decided, her hand automatically going for her keys. "Maybe I can summon one of my spirits to go get Freed to bring the walls down."  
"It's worth a shot Lu."  
Lucy pulled a key from her ring and held it in the air. "I summon, gate of the lion, Leo!" she announced, remembering seeing Loke watching the crowd earlier. At least he wouldn't be busy, or overly drunk.  
"You called?" Loke asked, appearing directly in front of the celestial mage. The smile on his face widened as he looked around the room at his surroundings. "You summoned me here?"  
"We were hoping you could go get Freed to let us out." Levy explained, offering him a small smile. The solid script mage looked nearly as embarrassed as Lucy.  
"Oh." Loke replied, smirking. "Well, I'm just as trapped as you two now."  
"What!?" Lucy asked, grabbing the lion by the forearm. That meant that-.  
"The runes work just as well on celestial spirits sweetheart." He explained.  
"How do I keep getting caught in threesomes?" Lucy mumbled to herself, looking down at the floor.  
"What was that Lu?" Levy asked, her eyes widening at the thought.  
"Nothing." She mumbled, collapsing back on the couch."But what do we do now?"  
"Oh ladies, that's an easy one. You strip." Loke said, his voice coming out a near purr.

"You perv." Levy pouted, tossing a pillow at him.

"Hey, Lucy is the one who summoned me here. It's not my fault we're in this mess." He sat on the arm of the couch, gracefully draping his arm around the blonde mage's shoulders. "Besides, this could be fun."

"I guess you're right." Lucy decided, sliding to the edge of the couch. She pulled her black sweater over her head and slipped out of her skirt, leaving just her black lace bra and panties to cover her. "I'm cold."

"At least your underwear matches." Levy reasoned, stripping down to just her blue and white striped panties, her bright pink bra tossed to the side. The blue haired mage turned to Loke, scowling playfully. "You're over dressed."

"I suppose so, lovely." Loke reasoned, carefully taking off his shirt to reveal bare skin. He looked the solid script mage over, a look of satisfaction playing across his face. "Gajeel is a lucky man."

"And he'll probably destroy you if he finds out about this." Lucy pointed out, watching as the celestial spirit unbuttoned his pants. She swallowed nervously. The celestial wizard had always turned Loke down, but it had only been out of principal. Now she had a free pass to do with him what she wished, along with her best friend.

"I think there's a way to remedy that." Loke decided, his pants hitting the ground, a dull thud sounding from the contents of his pockets.

"Oh?" Levy asked, cocking an eyebrow at the ginger haired man. She crossed her arms in front of her body, mostly covering herself as she walked towards them.

"Lucy can focus on you, and I'll focus on her." He offered smoothly. He snatched Levy's hand and planted a soft kiss on top of it in the most gentlemanly way he could muster.

"Where does that leave you?" Lucy asked.

"That takes care of me just fine." He said, looking at her over his tinted glasses. "If you're okay with it, that is."

"I think that would be okay."

"If you ladies aren't comfortable with this, I have no problems with waiting until someone finds us." He reminded them.

"We're already half naked. There's no turning back now." The blonde pointed out, a small laugh falling from her mouth. She sat back on the couch, a nervous smile on her face. "Come here Levy."

"You know Lu, I've always thought you were kind of cute." The solid script mage admitted, straddling her friend's lap. She planted a gentle peck on her lips. They were soft and sweet, so different from what she was used to. Pulling away, she stared into the celestial mage's big brown eyes. "Maybe more than kind of cute."

Gathering her courage, Lucy ran her hands up Levy's sides, gently rubbing her skin. She pulled her closer and pressed her lips against Levy's. The kiss was longer than the first, more passionate. In return, the blue haired beauty carefully sucked Lucy's bottom lip between her teeth, giving her a gentle nip.

The celestial mage's eyes widened in surprise as she got a better taste of the other girl's mouth. "Levy, are you drunk?"

Lucy caught sight of her celestial spirit out of the corner of her eye as he chucked, shaking his head. Her eyes dropped lower, watching as he stroked himself under the thin layer of his boxers.

"I wouldn't go that far." She decided, returning Lucy's attention to her. "But you can't say anything. I saw you with a glass of wine earlier."

"A glass is better than a bottle." She reasoned, remembering the last time the pair had gotten drunk together.

"Fair enough." Levy reasoned, kissing her playfully. "You seem really pervy over there playing with yourself Loke."

"Just waiting for you ladies to finish with your little chat." He said, his boxers dropping to the floor. He took a step towards the pair, a cocky grin on his face.

"Levy, take off your panties and lay down on the couch." Lucy ordered, eagerness coursing through her as the girl complied without hesitation. She stood up and sat between her friends legs, offering the celestial spirit to her side a flirty smile. "I've never done this before, so let me know what feels good."

"Not even to yourself?" Loke asked, slipping in behind her. Without the slightest bit of struggle, he unclasped her bra and slid it off of her shoulders, freeing her breasts.

"Well, yeah, but that's different." Lucy said, her face growing hot. "Different angles."

"You're way too good at that." Levy noted, motioning to the lacy black bra Loke had discarded.

"I've had a bit of practice." He admitted, planting a kiss on Lucy's neck, mumbling into her skin. "Immortality and all."

"That makes sense." Lucy decided, a chill running through her back as she tried not to moan. The blonde focused on the girl before her, teasing her fingers over her slit. She gently spread her and pressed her thumb against the blue haired girl's clit, eliciting a low groan from her. She worked her thumb in small circles, watching as Levy reacted.

She ran her free hand up the solid script mage's body, admiring the softness of her skin. Concentrating, she gave Levy's breast a small squeeze. They were smaller than her own, a perfect size Lucy had always been jealous of.

Taking her initiative, Loke reached around and grabbed both of Lucy's breasts. He slowly massaged them, rolling her nipples between his fingers. The lion pressed himself against her back, letting her feel his growing length as he sucked at the base of her neck. The combination had her moaning.

Without warning, Lucy twisted her hand, sliding two fingers into Levy while keeping her thumb against her clit. A loud moan ripped from the girl's throat as she felt the fingers curl to brush against the perfect spot.

"P-pretty good for never having done this before." Levy shuddered, her eyes fluttering shut, Her hips bucked forward, forcing Lucy's petite fingers deeper inside of her.

"Glad you approve." Lucy replied, laying her head back on Loke's shoulder as he toyed with her breasts. "I-."

"You what?" Loke asked, pulling away long enough to whisper in her ear.

"I need more." She said, sliding a third finger into the near incoherent girl below her. She was beautiful in every sense of the word. It never occurred to her that her best friend would be so sensual, let alone under her touch.

"You need more how?" He teased, leaving a trail of kisses from the base of her neck to just below her ear.

"Don't make me kick you." She growled, pulling away from his warm lips.

"I need to know." He purred, dropping his hands to her waist. He slid his fingers under the front of her panties, letting them travel just low enough to tease her. "So I don't go to far."

"Loke," She moaned softly, pressing her body against his back.

"Do you want me inside of you?" He breathed, inching his fingers lower.

She bit her bottom lip, focusing her attention on Levy. She watched as the girl's back arched off of the couch, no doubt edging closer to her climax.

"Lucy!" The word left her lips in the form of a moan as she desperately clawed at the red couch cushions. Heat exploded at her core, waves of intense pleasure radiating through her entire body.

"I think it's your turn." Loke mumbled in her ear, ending the word with a small nip just to the side of her earring.

Lucy nodded in return, turning her head to quickly catch his eye. She leaned forward and planted a soft kiss against Levy's lips, holding herself off her body. "Was that okay?" She asked softly as she felt the celestial spirit behind her carefully pull her panties down around her knees.

"It was great." Levy replied, her cheeks reddening as she came down from her high and witnessed the scene before her.

Loke rubbed his finger tips against the blonde's slit, admiring the way her hips seemed to shiver at his touch. He slowly slid a finger inside of her, teasing her to the greatest extent he dared.

"Oh," A small moan left Lucy's lips before she had a chance to stop herself.

"You okay, Lu?" Levy asked softly, running her hands up the celestial wizard's arms.

Lucy nodded wordlessly. Her body shook as she felt Loke add a second finger. He paused his motions for just a moment, bending his fingers in a way that set every nerve in her body alight.

Levy pushed herself up to meet her friend's lips, propped up by her elbows. She gently pressed a kiss into her warm lips, just enough to draw the girl's attention. They locked eyes as Levy ran her hands over Lucy's chest. She gave them a hesitant squeeze, admiring how soft they were.

"Are you ready for this Lucy?" Loke asked, leaning over to mumble in her ear. It was more than question all ran together, but the blonde already had her answer.

"Please." She said breathlessly, feeling something much larger press against her entrance.

"Keep her occupied for a moment Levy." Loke said, his voice taking on a silk-like quality as he pushed forward.

Lucy moaned softly into the solid script mage's mouth as she deepened the kiss. A small wave of pleasure pulsed through her body as she felt herself being filled. The pleasure was foreign, reaching her in places deeper than she had ever experience. A sharp gasp ripped from her throat as the celestial spirit buried himself to the hilt. It didn't hurt as bad as she expected. The feeling of pleasure outweighed the pain to the point that she barely noticed it.

Lucy?" Loke asked, rubbing her back in small circles. He stayed completely still, afraid her silence was a sign of pain.

She broke the kiss with Levy, tilting her head back just enough to catch his eyes. "More, please. Loke, move." She stuttered out, trying to keep the words straight as they left her lips.

Loke pulled back until just the tip of his length remained in the celestial wizard. He ran his hands down her back and grabbed her hips, holding her in place as he thrust forward, fully claiming her with the motion. A small purr escaped his throat as he felt the girl shudder under the movement.

She rocked her hips back to meet his movements, hey eyes fluttering shut. The petite woman below her rolled her nipples in between her finger tips. The blonde mewled softly, desperate for release as the two teased and pleasured her.

Loke loosened his grip on her hips, his right hand sliding around her waist and dipping down to find her clit with expert precision. He quickly rubbed the small nub with his fingers, able to sense the change in Lucy's body as she neared her high. He pressed his other hand into the small of her back, holding her steady as he quickened his tempo.

Levy leaned up and kissed Lucy hard, appreciating the way her swollen lips felt against hers. She slipped her hands over Lucy's shoulders and pulled her closer.

A muffled moan left the celestial mage's lips as Loke stilled his movements deep inside of her, his skilled fingers still working against her clit. All it took was one more thrust of his hips, and she was coming undone. Her entire body shook as muffled cries of ecstasy left her lips. As her arms gave out, she fell forward onto Levy, keeping just enough of her wits about her to keep from crushing her.

The sight of Lucy's trembling body was enough to push Loke over the edge. He slowly moved inside of her, swearing under his breath as he met his own end. He leaned down and planted a small kiss against the fair skin of her back before slipping out of her.

"Hey, Lu?" Levy said, somewhat awkwardly rubbing the girl's back.

"Sorry Levy." She replied, pushing herself up so that her arms supported her weight. She smiled down at her friend,wondering if the amount of blush in Levy's cheeks matched her own.

"How was that Lucy?" Loke asked, gently rubbing his hand over her shoulder as she sat up.

"Excellent." She replied, the word leaving her lips before she could think of another.

"And for you Levy?" He asked, looking down at the blue haired girl before him.

"Better than I expected." She admitted, looking off to the side. "We should probably get dressed and get out of here. Someone could walk in at any time."

"Good point." Lucy said, easing herself off the couch.

"Well ladies," Loke said, quickly pulling his clothing on. "I hate to have fun and run, but it's been a pleasure."

"I'm sure it has." Lucy teased.

"Not complaining, but I should really stop coming down this hallway." Levy decided as she pulled her blouse over her head.

"That might be a good idea." Lucy laughed, sitting back on the couch as she strugged to completely regain her composure.

"I better go find Gajeel. I'll see you later Lu."

"Later Levy!"


End file.
